


Thunderstorm (Darn Edition)

by ryou



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryou/pseuds/ryou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edited version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm (Darn Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick dorm trio (Genda, Fudou and Sakuma share a dorm room) drabble for Hound!

Fudou cursed as he wrestled with his wet hoodie, struggling to get it off. He heard Sakuma snort a laugh at him from somewhere in the giant pile of blankets on Genda’s bunk.

“Shut up” he muttered grumpily, finally throwing the wet lump of fabric on the floor where it landed with a gross squelching sound.

Fudou got to work on removing his soaked jeans.

“Where were you?” Sakuma lazily asked him as he leaned on a snoring Genda’s bicep.

He looked comfortable. Fudou tried to hurry to get undressed faster to join them. It was cold and rainy and the perfect mood to cuddle. Not that he’d admit it, of course.

“At detention” he leaned against the door, wet jeans stuck around his thighs. Darn skin tight jeans. Darn rain. Darn TV advertisement told him they would make his ass not look as flat.

While Fudou was angrily tugging down his jeans still stuck around his big thighs, Sakuma tried to pull Genda closer to him to make room for Fudou on the bed. It wasn't that he deserved any consideration, but Sakuma was sweet like that.

“Detention again?” Sakuma yawned, getting comfortable against Genda’s soft chest.

“Tch, whatever, like you haven't been there twice this month” Fudou had managed to get his jeans off his legs, but had forgotten to take his shoes off. Darn.

He sat on the floor and got to work, fighting with the silly heeled sneakers that he’d borrowed from Sakuma.

“The champion conquers!". Fudou stood up victoriously, hands on his hips in his tacky underwear. Sakuma was about to comment when the loud boom of thunder sounded in the distance. Fudou shrieked. Genda woke up with a strangled cry and hit his head on the top bunk and Sakuma yelled when Genda accidentally knocked him off the bed.

There was silence for a moment. Then another round of thunder. More shrieking. Fudou jumped into the bed without thinking, accidentally stepping on Sakuma who was still half on the floor and kneeing Genda in the ribs. Sakuma smacked him as Genda helped him back onto the bed.

“Geez, sorry Sakuma…” Fudou rolled his eyes as he cuddled up to Genda’s other side, away from Sakuma’s angry fists. Genda pulled him closer and he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm and safe feeling and then pulled the blankets over the three of them.

The thunder seemed to be dying down but Sakuma’s heart was still racing a bit. He leaned his forehead against Genda’s “You doing okay? The thunder not too bad, darling?” Genda smiled at him and shook his head. “It’s okay. You’re both here with me. I’ll be fine.” Sakuma couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him. Fudou made gagging noises as they made out, but made no move to get away from them. Sakuma ignored him and tucked his head under Genda’s chin.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Fudou”.

“Okay, fine. “ Fudou grumbled, and wrapped his arm around Genda’s middle. He was touching a bit of Sakuma too, but he was pretending it wasn’t his intention. They slept the storm away.


End file.
